And We Heal Together
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

Harry Potter looked up at the ruins of the only place he knew as home. He sighed and took a deep breath before he walked forward; he walked across the now ruined bridge where he had stood with Ron and Hermione not long after the war was finally over.

He got halfway across and met McGonagall. "Harry." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Professor."

"I was surprised when I received an owl this morning with a letter from you saying you were coming. I thought after what happened not two weeks ago you wouldn't want to come back."

"Professor, since the war I haven't been able to leave Grimmauld place without being hounded; I don't want it, any of it, so I came home. Besides I want to help with the rebuilding and, if possible, come back for my seventh year that I missed."

"Of course it is Harry. Although, given what you did in the war, I don't think you will need NEWTs to become an Auror."

"I no longer want to be an Auror Professor. I want to return, study, take my NEWTs and hopefully pass."

"No longer an Auror? Quidditch player?"

"No I don't want to be an Auror as I have fought enough bad people to last me a lifetime. Being a quidditch player will only make me more famous than I already am and I hate that. I just want to settle down with a job, a safe job."

"Do you have one in mind?"

"I would like to become a Professor here."

"Professor Flitwick will be retiring in three years. If you study and pass, I am sure he will take you under his wing, so to speak, and help to prepare you. If you do well enough Harry, pass your NEWTs for Charms and he is pleased with how you come along, the job is yours when he retires."

"Really? Thank you Professor. I will study hard; I just want a normal school year."

"I will say you have earned it as well Harry. As for helping rebuild this place and wanting to hide from everyone, I will let you stay in the dungeons; there are plenty of rooms down there which you are more than welcome to use. I can assign an elf to you for your meals if you want to be alone and let you know what you can do to help each day."

"Thank you Professor, that would help a lot."

"You are welcome Harry; it is the least I can do. Do you want to go back and pack some of your things up? I will be in my office when you return and show you to your new rooms until you return to Gryffindor tower when Hogwarts reopens."

"Will we get it open in time Professor?"

"We can damn well try Harry. Magic goes a long way."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Professor. I will be back soon." and with that he turned and left.

* * *

A few hours later Harry walked into Minerva's office with Kreacher slightly behind him. "Kreacher will be getting my food if that's alright Professor. I don't want anyone knowing I am here."

"With how people have been hounding you, I can understand that. You have my word no one but me, and those who need to know, will know you are here. I have some rooms ready for you in the dungeons. The wall got blasted through when the Slytherins got out; the wall needs to be repaired and the room needs a good cleaning."

"I can do that Professor. I will settle in tonight and start in the morning. Thank you." he said, smiling as he left, Kreacher, who remained silent, following him.

* * *

The next morning Harry was just having his breakfast when Kreacher appeared at the side of him. "Kreacher be telling Master Harry that people is coming here, people who is helping."

"Thank you Kreacher, just keep an eye out and let me know straight away if any of them get too close to where I am."

"Yes Master Harry."

"And Kreacher, make sure you are not seen, people know you are my elf so if they see you they will think I am not far away and I want no one knowing where I am."

"Kreacher will be discreet master."

When Harry had his breakfast he had got up and left his rooms and decided to check the dungeons over, seeing what needed the most work, he could hear people from far away as they began to do what they could; he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and started to search the many rooms, he came to where Snape's office was and heard a male voice. "That's enough, you are to be up stairs where you will be watched closely."

Harry stood in the doorway and saw a man in Auror robes, his arms folded, tapping his wand lightly against his bicep as he was watching another in the office.

"I don't understand why I can't clean in here. It is my godfather's office afterall."

Harry gasped, Malfoy was here?

"The correct term is 'was' Malfoy, it _was_ his office, not anymore it isn't. With him being a Death Eater, how do we know there isn't something in here that will help you escape."

"He was innocent! Always had been, he has received medals, got order of Merlin first class because of what he has done."

"Isn't exactly around to collect them though is he. Funny how you say he was a good guy and ended up dying, but your father who is far from innocent ends up living."

"You think I don't hate that? More than anything I wished him dead and for Severus to live. Severus was more of a father to me than that excuse of a man ever was!"

"Very touching...I bent rules by letting you in here to see his office, now do as you are told and get up to the Astronomy tower."

"No." Harry heard the fear in Malfoy's voice.

"Please I will clean anywhere but there, please."

"No Malfoy, you are here on probation, you clean and help where we tell you to; you do not pick and choose...now move it!"

Harry quickly hurried away when he heard footsteps he stopped and turned and saw Malfoy walk out the office; given how he looked, if Harry hadn't have heard him talk first he wouldn't have known it was Malfoy as his clothes were dirty and torn a little in places, he looked thinner than he normally did and his hair long and had gone from white/blond to a dirty blond.

"Working here all day am I at least allowed a shower when I finish for the day?"

"Yes."

"Every cloud." Malfoy murmured as he and the auror walked further away from Harry and disappeared from view.

"Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared in front of Harry. "Master be calling Kreacher sir?"

"The young Malfoy is in the castle I need you to let me know where he will be each day so I know to keep away."

"Kreacher is thinking you is wanting to thank him for saving your life sir."

"I thanked him by saving his in return, Kreacher I want no one except those who do know that I am here."

"Yes sir." Kreacher said, bowing before he left.

When Kreacher left Harry headed to what was the Slytherin common room, he saw the big hole in the wall and knew the Slytherin's must have done it to get free after McGonagall had ordered Filch to lock them in the dungeons.

He made his way through and saw that apart from where parts had been destroyed it hadn't changed since he and Ron snuck in there in his second year. Harry let himself smile at the memory before he started to get to work.

* * *

When Harry had done all he could for the day he returned to his rooms where he sat on the settee in front of the fire, never feeling more alone than he did right now. He knew he had Hermione and the Weasleys but he didn't want to bother them; Hermione was off in Australia finding her parents, Ron was still not talking much after Fred's death.

Harry then sat and thought about who he had lost in the never ending war. His mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape, Remus.

Kreacher had brought him some food a while ago but he hadn't touched it; he didn't feel all that hungry. He couldn't help thinking that the war had started because Voldemort wanted him dead and yet he came out alive at the end of it.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and looked to see McGonagall standing there, Kreacher at her side. "See, Kreacher is telling Headmistress that his Master Harry is not eating his food."

"Take that food away and get some more Kreacher." McGonagall ordered, sitting beside Harry when Kreacher did as he was asked.

"Harry you need to eat, and cutting yourself off from the world isn't healthy either."

"If the press wouldn't hound me then I wouldn't have to, besides I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone, don't need anyone."

"You say that now Harry. You probably felt the same after your godfather died, and Albus. So many deaths in the final battle will make you feel even worse and like this. Harry, I said I would tell no one you are here in return for me doing this for you I need you to do something for me...I need you to eat and not blame yourself."

When Harry didn't answer McGonagall went on. "Harry, can you come and see me in my office after breakfast tomorrow please? Password is Tabby."

"Okay Professor." Harry answered, picking up a bit of food that Kreacher had brought and didn't stop until his plate was empty.

"Thank you Harry." McGonagall said. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Yes."

"Don't sit and stare like I just found you. Everyone comes and helps rebuild but go at four, go for a walk along the grounds." she said and left Harry alone once more.

"Kreacher is sorry Master for telling but Kreacher was worried about Master."

"No need to apologise Kreacher. It's fine."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Harry had placed his invisibility cloak over him and headed to McGonagall's office. He said the password and walked into the circular room and looked around to see that all the portraits had gone blank, all except one that was hanging on the wall to the left of Dumbledore's portrait.

"Potter."

"Professor Snape, Sir. I am sorry."

"For?"

"I wish there was something I could have done to save you; you are only one of the many that died that night, all of them dying. This war was between me and Voldemort and a lot of innocent people got killed because of it; the one Voldemort wanted dead ended up getting out of the war alive."

"You are actually blaming yourself?"

"Yes, people died because of me."

"No Potter...people died as people do in a war; they joined the war, knowing full well of what the consequences were. They knew if they went into the war there was little chance of them coming out alive. You knew that when you decided to fight correct?"

"That's different."

"Different? I see. You know Potter, that prophecy said the child born at the end of July to parents who had thrice fought against Voldemort would be the chosen one."

"Yes?"

"You were not the only one. There was one more, another born at the end of July, whose parents had thrice fought against the madman."

"Who?"

"Longbottom. If he was the chosen one and you had a normal school life like he had and there was a war and a madman wanted him dead would you join the war and fight like he did?"

"Yes."

"Then answer me this Potter, how is it different?"

"Because I said so."

"Idiot Gryffindor."

Just then McGonagall came down from up the stairs in the office. "There you are Harry. Sorry I am late."

"That's okay I was talking to Professor Snape." Harry turned to Severus. "Thank you sir."

"Welcome Potter."

When Harry left Minerva looked at Severus' portrait. "How did it go?"

"I got through to him. Idiot boy shouldn't blame himself."

Minerva smirked. "Thank you Severus. Anything I can do."

"Have my portrait put somewhere where I will get peace and quiet."

Minerva laughed. "As soon as I find the right place I will move you." Minerva promised.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Chapter Two up tomorrow :D_**

**_Review? x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

Harry smiled for the first time since the war when he heard McGonagall and Snape talking after he closed the door. Winning the war and coming out of it alive sounds as though it has loosened his head of house up a little.

Just then Kreacher appeared in front of Harry. "People is already here sir and will see master, Kreacher is taking his master with him now so they is not seeing him." the elf said as he took Harry's hand and vanished with a pop as people were closing in on Harry.

Harry appeared and looked around to see Kreacher had brought him to where he was working the day before. "Thank you Kreacher."

"Master is welcome. Kreacher is having the books that master needs to fix the wall; Kreacher is finding them when master is sleeping."

Harry took the two offered books from his elf and started to read through them. "Thank you Kreacher...where did you find these?"

"Back home master."

"Please Kreacher, call me Harry."

"If that is what master wishes. Kreacher be leaving Harry to it and waiting should Harry be needing him further."

"Thank you Kreacher; if you didn't get sleep last night go and get some now."

"Thank you mas- Harry."

When Kreacher left Harry looked closely at the wall that had to be repaired and started to go through some spells he found in the book; he went through eighteen before he found the right one. Even with it being the right one it still took some doing; he was only halfway through when Kreacher had reappeared hours later with food for Harry to eat.

Kreacher had stood there patiently waiting for Harry to give him his attention when after five minutes of Harry seeing Kreacher but ignoring him Kreacher spoke. "Kreacher will be fetching the Headmistress again if Harry isn't eating his food."

Harry continued to wave his wand. "Five minutes Kreacher, I will eat it as I am hungry but I can't stop this otherwise it will all be a waste of time as it won't hold."

"Kreacher is understanding Harry. Kreacher be waiting here."

When Harry had finished the part he needed to he took his food from his house elf and sat with it on his knee. "How is the castle doing Kreacher?"

"More people turn up to help. The mother Weasley has come bringing food and helping some of the elfs in the kitchens as a few died in the war; some of her children have come to help also. You want Kreacher to let them know you are here?"

"No. I want no one knowing except the people who already know that I am here."

Kreacher nodded and actually smiled when Harry handed him the empty plate. "Is there any progress with the castle?"

"Yes. As Headmistress says, magic go a long way. The Astronomy tower isn't much better but only the junior Malfoy is working there and is having no magic to help."

Harry frowned. "No magic?"

"No. With him being on probation they is taking his wand. They won't allow him to have it back, he is having to do everything with his hands." Kreacher explained.

Harry had said nothing more but assured his house elf that he was alright as he went back to work.

* * *

When Harry had finished for the day and when he knew everyone went home after helping he told Kreacher he would be going for a walk and will be back soon. He went walking around the grounds, he crossed the bridge which was now back to looking how it should.

Harry not looking where he was going came to a stop when he heard someone cough, he looked up and found himself in front of Dumbledore's tomb and also in front of Malfoy who had his back to him, before Harry could start to head back, hoping he wouldn't be seen, Malfoy turned and froze when he saw Harry.

They stared at each other for a good minute before Malfoy dropped his head and walked away. Harry let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and walked closely up to the white tomb and placed his hand on it. "Hello Sir."

And there Harry stayed, talking to his old Headmaster, for over an hour before he headed back inside, having no idea he was being followed as he made his way to his rooms.

* * *

Once the door closed behind Harry Draco came out from his hiding place, so Potter was living in the castle. People had wondered where Harry had disappeared to after the war; he heard that no one had seen him for a while. Looking around Draco headed up to McGonagall's office to say he was done for the day and to thank her for letting him visit Dumbledore's tomb.

Minerva looked up when a knock sounded at her office door. "Enter."

Draco walked in and stood in front of her desk. "Thank you for letting me go and see his tomb professor."

"You are welcome Mister Malfoy. The Auror will be here any time now to pick you up and escort you home."

"Professor. I know I am on probation and I have to go where I am told but I can't spend all day everyday up at the astronomy tower with all those memories; it is making me worse and I am not able to get much done, as all I think about is that night when..."

"Where would you like to be? You know full well we can't put you with the volunteers."

"Further down from the dungeons there is Severus' potions cupboard, can I not clean all that out and make sure nothing that could be dangerous got mixed during the explosion? I can do that and sleep in Severus' office."

"That can't be comfortable."

"Anywhere but back home. Please, Professor...you know that I did only what I did because he threatened to kill my mother and then me."

Minerva leaned back in her chair and studied the young man before her. "Alright Mister Malfoy, I am willing to give you a chance. You are to clean and rebuild the potions cupboard; I have checked Severus' old office there is nothing there that is dangerous that you can take and I will be checking on you every hour."

Draco sighed with relief. "Thank you Professor." he said just as an Auror appeared from the floo to escort Draco home. "Mister Malfoy will be returning tomorrow and staying here under my watch."

"You do realise that if he does anything, you will be held responsible?" the Auror asked Minerva.

"My godson won't do anything to jeopardize his probation; he isn't that stupid." Severus' portrait said.

The Auror looked up. "I wasn't talking to you."

Minerva stood up. "If you are talking to me you are talking to him and other portraits here, as this office was once theirs. I am aware of what you have warned me and he will be kept under supervision at all times."

The Auror didn't look happy but nodded as he took hold of Draco. "I will be back with him in the morning with his things and the papers for you to sign."

Minerva nodded and only sat down when the Auror and Draco disappeared into the flames. "You have done the right thing Minerva. Young Draco will be better here, this will change him for the better." Albus said from his portrait.

"I like how my godson still thinks of the office and the storage cupboard as mine, when it hasn't been for over a year." Severus said followed by a deep chuckle.

"It wasn't Horace's office either though, Severus, you were the last one to use that office." Minerva said.

* * *

The next morning Harry had once again had his breakfast and after getting ready for the day he made his way to the room where he was working. He was hoping to get the wall repaired when he heard someone cry out in pain and curse before they came stumbling out the potions store room shaking their hand. "Fuck that burns."

Draco looked up and saw Potter staring at him. "You have your wand Potter?"

"Yes."

"Good, get rid of that orange substance quick before it mixes. Please."

Harry looked at the thick orange substance Malfoy pointed to and saw it bubbling, he pointed his wand at it and with a flick of his wrist it was gone. "Thanks Potter."

"Just pretend you haven't seen me." Harry said as he carried on walking out of Malfoy's sight.

Harry turned the corner and stopped and leaned against the wall. "Kreacher."

"Harry is calling Kreacher."

"Malfoy is working in the potions storage cupboard. Go to him, don't let him know anything about me or that you are my elf or that I sent you; say you work here and he is to call you if he needs any help that requires magic and let me know each time he calls."

"You is wanting me to stalk him like two years ago?"

"No but he isn't to use magic; he is only to use you to get rid of thing that only magic can and he can't, okay? Anything else you tell him no and come straight to me."

"Yes Harry, Kreacher is be telling Malfoy junior now."

* * *

At dinner when Harry was heading back to his rooms to eat he passed Malfoy who was heading to Severus' old office. "Potter." he said with a nod of his head before continuing on his way.

Harry had talked to McGonagall about him; she had explained the whole situation and assured him that he will not say anything about Harry's whereabouts because if he did McGonagall would go back on her word and send Malfoy back.

"Is he staying out of your way?" she asked.

"Yes, he isn't bothering me, he talks but that is only to say my surname with a nod of his head when he passes."

"He might be trying to put it all behind him...the war…just like you Harry." Albus said from his portrait.

Harry gave his old headmaster a half smile before turning to leave the room. "Before you go Harry. The school will be open and ready by September the first. Will you still be back to complete the seventh year you missed?"

"Yes I want to." Harry said as he left the office.

* * *

This had been going on for a few days, Harry saw Malfoy about four to five times a day and each time they passed he would say Harry's last name and nod his head; after a few times Harry would answer back with 'Malfoy' and carry on walking. Kreacher had reported to Harry that he had been helping Malfoy but he only called on him when something needed to be done with magic.

A week after Malfoy had moved into the castle Harry had just picked up the _Daily Prophet_, to read while eating, when the headline stopped him from taking a sip of his tea.

_**Hero Harry Potter Missing!**_

_**It is our sad duty to inform the wizarding world that our hero is missing as he hasn't been seen since not long after the war ended. We have contacted all of those who he is close to and even they do not know where Mr Potter has gone. Has he gone abroad to get away from it all? Has he ran away feeling full of guilt with the many deaths thinking he is to blame? Your reporter Rita Skeeter would like to ...**_

Harry scrunched up the paper. "That bloody woman never changes!" Harry stormed out of his rooms.

Malfoy walked out of his rooms and frowned when he saw Potter heading his way, a face like thunder. "Potter, what's up?" he couldn't help but ask. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen him this angry.

As answer Draco got the _Daily Prophet_ thrust at him as Potter continued walking. When Potter was out of sight Draco opened the scrunched up paper and read the headline and the bit under the picture of Potter. "Bloody woman never learns." he mumbled as he scrunched the paper up and tosses it into the rubbish pile before he started working.

* * *

The next day Draco went to McGonagall and asked if she had that day's paper and laughed at what he read when he was handed the paper.

_**Harry Potter found!**_

_**Our wizarding hero has been found alive and well; not found, as such, but found as in he came storming into our offices demanding an explanation for yesterday's paper. Mr Potter has told us that he did not run away; he has not been in hiding and yes, while at first he did blame himself for the deaths, he no longer does. Mr Potter has not told us where he is currently staying; all he has told us is that he is spending his days helping repair damage to what the war has caused. With it causing so much damage, Mr Potter could be anywhere. This writer apologises in making Mr Potter reveal himself, when it is clear that was the last thing he wanted.**_

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

Later that day, over at the Burrow, Arthur Weasley walked outside to Molly, The Daily Prophet in his hand. "Molly dear?"

Molly, who was pegging clothes out, turned and frowned when she saw her husband, who was supposed to be at work. With the war, the Ministry had taken Arthur from his department and placed him elsewhere until Hogwarts was back to how it had been, homes were rebuilt and families started to get their lives back together again. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I managed to get a copy of today's Daily Prophet and thought you would want to read the front page."

"Not after yesterday's."

"Trust me Molly, you do."

Molly took the paper from her husband and let out a choked laugh. "Oh thank heavens. He must have read yesterdays and gone and set them straight."

"Well, we don't know where he is Molly, but at least we know he is safe and just wants to be on his own whilst he helps all he can."

"It says here he blamed himself at first. None of this was his fault; Fred chose to fight...even I couldn't stop them."

"There may be a way to get Harry to let us know how he is."

"How?"

Arthur moved forwards and held his wife in his arms. "You'll see. I'll go and do it now."

* * *

The next morning, when Harry read The Daily Prophet while eating his breakfast, he stopped at what he saw.

_**Many people have come to us, thanking us for letting them know that Harry Potter is alive and well and just wants time on his own. Arthur Weasley has stepped forward, thanking Harry, wherever he is, for putting all of their minds at ease. "Especially my wife." Mr Weasley added. "We are slowly trying to get there and come to terms with our son's death. Molly puts on a brave front but she doesn't stop worrying about her children. All of them."**_

Harry sighed and placed the paper down. "Kreacher."

The house elf appeared. "Harry is finished with his breakfast?" he asked staring at Harry's plate. "Harry isn't eating much."

"I have only just started Kreacher. I need you to do something for me, please."

* * *

Later that day Molly had just placed some food in front of Arthur, who had come home for something to eat, when Kreacher appeared in front of them. "Kreacher!"

"Kreacher is to give you both message. Master Harry Potter tells me to tell you he is fine and slowly starting to get better. He says he saw what Weasley senior said in paper. He says he is sorry for worrying you both."

Molly smiled. "How does he seem Kreacher?"

"Master Harry is slowly getting there. Kreacher is watching master slowly and making sure he is eating and sleeping."

"Thank you Kreacher. You tell him from us we love him and are happy and glad he is getting there. Tell him also of he wants any food then to send you to me." Molly said, smiling as Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Did you tell them?" was the first thing Harry asked when Kreacher got back.

"Yes. Mother Weasley asked how you were, I told her you is getting better, only Kreacher knows it is lies, that Harry is still having nightmares, that Kreacher is finding Harry crying himself to sleep."

"Kreacher if I told her all of that it will make her feel worse, not better; she has enough to worry about."

Kreacher nodded. "Mother Weasley be saying if yous is wanting any of her food, you is to send me to her."

Harry gave a tired smile. "I must admit I do miss her steak and mushroom pie."

* * *

It was that night when Draco left Severus' old office and made his way to where he knew Potter slept, he pushed open the door and stopped when he heard a noise that sounded a lot like Potter crying.

Draco walked across the room and opened the door at the end and saw Potter sitting on his bed with his head down crying. "Potter?"

Harry quickly dried his eyes and looked up "Malfoy..."

Draco held his hands up. "I know you are a better man than me." at Harry's frown Draco continued. "Better man, meaning I know you wouldn't curse me for just walking in and seeing you cry like I did you that time."

"I never raise my wand to an unarmed man Malfoy or even when their back is turned."

Draco smirked remembering what happened when he did that to Harry back in fourth year. "Touche Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Can I sit?"

"Why?"

"Potter, we are both down here alone, we work down here alone all day everyday ..."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You want to call a truce?"

"In a way, yes."

"In a way?"

"Well okay then yes, I do. We have made it through this war, petty bullying is nothing to what we have both been through this past year."

"Malfoy, not that I am not turning it down, but I am not even talking to my own friends right now."

"Who said anything about friends. I said a truce, and I understand why you are not wanting to talk; why do you think I asked McGonagall if I could stay here? I don't want to go home, Mother keeps badgering me, trying to get me to open up and talk to her."

"She wants to know how you really are and what it was really like for you this past year with Voldemort living at the manor?"

"Yes and I don't want to talk about it; she didn't see him everyday like I did. She didn't have Lucius pushing her to do better and threatening to beat you if you didn't, like I did."

"I feel the same, they want me to talk but I don't want to. I will talk when I am ready, until then I want to be left alone."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I am just the same. Truce Potter?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Harry looked up and took Malfoy's hand in his. "Truce...Draco."

Draco smirked. "See you tomorrow Harry." he said and left.

* * *

It was the following morning, after Harry had just had his breakfast, he was about to leave his rooms and stopped when he heard Professor Flitwick call out Draco's name. "Yes Professor?"

"No need to concern yourself; I am here to speak with Harry."

"Harry isn't here Professor; he had breakfast early and left, said he had a couple of things to do before starting work down here."

"When you see him tell him I want to talk to him concerning his future should he want to return for his eighth year."

"I will do Professor."

Thirty seconds later Draco appeared in front of Harry. "I kind of guessed you don't want to talk to anyone or be bothered by anyone."

"I don't. Thanks. Call if you need help with anything I am in the Slytherin common rooms today."

Draco nodded and walked back the way he came.

* * *

At dinner McGonagall made her way down to see Harry and stopped when she saw that not only was he eating but he was eating with Draco Malfoy...the two school rivals were sitting facing each other eating. "Well. Of all the things I expected to see when I came down here, this was not one of them."

Harry looked up and smiled at the Headmistress. "Hello Professor, Draco and I have called a truce."

"I see that. What I would like to know, Mr Malfoy, is how you knew Harry was down here if he wanted no one knowing."

"He saw me stumbling out the storage cupboard and got rid of some corrosive fluid that had fallen; we have called a truce and, if we are the only two people eating down here, it seems stupid eating alone."

"I just came to check how you were Harry and if you were..."

Harry smiled and held his sandwich up. "I am eating Professor."

"Good. See that it continues."

When she left Draco turned to look at Harry. "Why would she be checking to see if you were eating?"

"I wasn't when I first came here, as I blamed myself for the deaths in the war."

"I always knew you were stupid Harry. Voldemort caused those deaths by starting this war, you didn't cause them by ending it."

"Severus talked me around."

Draco placed his sandwich down. "You have spoken to Severus? Alone?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could?"

"I don't see why not." Harry answered with a small smile.

* * *

It was a few days later when Harry walked into Severus' old office and saw Draco fast asleep on the settee, a frown appeared on his face when he saw how Draco was laying, that could not be comfortable. He moved closer to him and gently shook him awake.

Draco murmured and slowly opened his eyes to see Harry there. "Harry? What's up?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Where? It's the middle of the night."

"I know. Everyone is in bed, well, everyone except portraits."

Draco grinned and through the covers back and got up and quickly dressed, oblivious to Harry blushing slightly at seeing Draco in his boxer briefs. "I'm ready."

"Your hair is a mess."

"Fix it with your wand for me."

Harry raised his wand.

"Hang on a minute, you don't fix your own hair with your wand do you?"

"No. I don't do anything to my hair apart from wash it and run my fingers through it."

Draco nodded. "Thought as much."

* * *

After Harry had said the password and let himself into Minerva's office and looked at all the portraits to see them asleep; he walked over to the portrait of Severus Snape and cleared his throat. "Sir?"

Severus' eyes opened and he looked around before spotting Harry stood in front of him. "Still breaking the rules, are we Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, but, as always, breaking them to help someone."

"And just who are you helping?"

Harry walked up to the door and opened it and Draco walked in and looked straight up at the portrait. "Severus."

"Dragon."

Harry looked between them both. "I will leave you both to it and wait outside; keep it quiet though, with McGonagall in bed." he said as he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Harry grunted and slowly opened his eyes; he looked up to see Draco standing staring down at him. "How long you been in there?"

"Nearly an hour. Thank you Harry."

"You are welcome." Harry said and stood up. "Come on, lets get back to bed." at Draco's raised eyebrow Harry stuttered. "I mean our own individual beds."

"That would be hard to do, as I don't have one, but I know what you mean." Draco said, smirk on his face as he walked ahead of Harry.

* * *

After Harry helping Draco to talk to Severus, things had gotten better between them; over the next few days they had grown closer, talking more to each other, Harry laughing for the first time since the war. After receiving a howler, Harry sent Molly a letter saying he was getting a lot better, that he actually laughed for the first time since the war and that he misses them all and her cooking; he wasn't surprised that night when Kreacher appeared in front of him and Draco talking.

"Mother Weasley is telling Kreacher to give Harry Potter and whoever is helping him smile and laugh again her homemade cooking."

Harry smiled and took the pie from Kreacher and picked up a fork from the table.

"Kreacher be telling Mother Weasley what yous is missing most."

"Is this?"

At Kreacher's nod Harry picked up another fork and handed it to Draco. "You have to taste this. This has got to be the best steak and mushroom pie ever."

Draco took the offered fork from Harry and broke the pastry and placed the fork in his mouth, closing his eyes at the taste, missing Harry watch him.

Harry watched as Draco placed the bit of pie in his mouth and close his eyes as he slowly chewed; what was this feeling he was having towards Draco? He had gone from feeling hate, to friendship and now to something more. He watched those lips slowly, he bit his bottom lip when he saw a pink tongue dart out to catch the crumbs. He shifted himself in the chair and cleared his throat.

Draco opened his eyes and reached to take some more. "Now that is what I call a pie." he said.

After they had eaten, Draco left but stopped outside the closed door when he heard Kreacher speak. "Kreacher be seeing how Harry is watching the junior Malfoy."

"Don't call him that Kreacher he has a name." Draco heard Harry say.

"Kreacher is seeing how Harry is watching Draco. Kreacher is thinking Harry is developing feelings stronger than friendship towards him."

Draco's eyes widened a little as he pressed his head closer to the door to hear Harry's reply. Smiling at the answer he heard. "I can't help how I feel Kreacher. I don't know where these feelings have come from and I don't know what to do with them."

"Is Harry wanting these feelings to go?"

"No...No Kreacher, I don't think I do."

"Kreacher is thinking the saying he has heard is a true one. There is a fine line between love and hate."

"I think you are right Kreacher." Harry sighed.

Draco walked back to Severus' office with a smile on his face, knowing he had some thinking of his own to do.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

It was a couple of nights later when Draco felt himself being roughly shook awake. He opened his eyes to find Kreacher's face inches from his and scrambled up. "Don't do that. Getting so close like that." he said as he rubbed his eyes. "What did you wake me for?"

"Kreacher is worried. Kreacher be hearing Harry, sir. Harry is screaming and crying in his sleep, sir. Normally Kreacher is being able to wake him sir but tonight is worse. Harry is thrashing around sir."

Draco stood up. "Show me where Harry sleeps Kreacher."

The elf nodded and hurried to the door, Draco following. "Kreacher has had to punish himself for taking Harry's wand. But Kreacher is worried that he will get hold of it with it being so close to him."

"It's alright Kreacher you did the right thing." Draco said as he walked into Harry's private rooms where he saw Harry on the bed tossing from side to side, arching his back and screaming.

"Kreacher is not knowing what to do. Kreacher is hearing you should never wake someone in this state as it could do some damage.."

"That is people who sleepwalk but with how Harry is right now, I am not sure."

"You is wanting Kreacher to fetch the Headmistress?"

Draco got into Harry's bed. "No Kreacher." he said as he held Harry's wrists. After wiggling Harry broke free and started waving his arms about as if he was attacking Draco. "No!"

"Harry it is Draco you are safe. The war is over. No more fighting. Please Harry." Draco laid down and took Harry in his arms. "You're safe." he whispered into the brunet's ear. "No more harm will come to you I promise."

Harry started to calm down and clung onto Draco who held him closer.

"Is it being safe to wake Harry now?" Kreacher asked.

Instead of answering Draco shook Harry gently and woke him up.

"Draco?" Harry frowned. "Why are you in my bed?" looking around he asked further. "Why am I in your arms?"

"You were having a nightmare, Harry. Kreacher came and woke me as he didn't know what to do."

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry." Harry looked at his elf. "Sorry Kreacher."

"Kreacher should be sorry for Kreacher took Harry's wand."

Harry looked over Draco's shoulder to find his wand gone. "He said you were thrashing about and didn't want you to grab it and cause any harm." Draco explained.

"It's alright Kreacher. Go and rest now."

"Was the nightmare about the war Harry?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you managed to calm me down, even Ron couldn't do that when I was having nightmares about Voldemort before the war and they were just as bad, as I was witnessing what he was doing to people sometimes." he said, sighing as he dropped his head on Draco's shoulder. It was only when he felt Draco rest his head on top of his that he realised that he was in Draco's arms, blushing he pulled away. "Sorry."

"So you should be."

"What?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I was enjoying that until you moved back."

"You -"

"I like you Harry, more than I ever thought I would and in a way I never expected."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is but I just feel that I need to be with you, I hate that I am having to do everything the muggle way but now it doesn't matter as I know at the end of it I get to eat meals and laugh with you."

Harry licked his lips and let his eyes drop to the Slytherin's who smiled and inched his head forwards. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes before meeting him the rest of the way moaning a little when he felt the blond's lips against his. "Is this okay?" Draco asked.

"Merlin, yes!" Harry answered, his hand going to the back of Draco's head to join lips once more.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry and kissed him back with more enthusiasm and let his tongue slip out and lick Harry's lips lightly; he moaned when Harry opened his mouth and let loose with his own tongue, thrusting it into Draco's mouth before withdrawing his own and sucking the blond's tongue into his own mouth.

Draco pulled away and started to trail his lips down the brunet's neck, Harry moving his head back giving Draco more of his neck as he held him in place.

After sucking a certain spot on Harry's neck making him make the most delicious sound he had ever heard Draco moved his head back up and joined lips once more. When air was needed Harry pulled back and looked into the greyest eyes he had ever seen and smiled.

"Now that I know you are okay, I will get back to my settee."

"No." Harry tightened his hold. "Stay with me, just to sleep."

"You sure?"

Harry smiled and laid back pulling Draco with him. "Yes."

* * *

When Harry awoke next morning he was warm. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a sleeping Draco. He remembered his nightmare, waking up seeing Draco there with him comforting him, confessing how he feels.

The kiss. Harry smiled at that and slowly reached up to touch his dry lips, Draco kissing him, his tongue in his mouth before those lips trailed down his neck.

"It's rude to stare." Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry staring back at him. "Morning Harry."

Harry smiled slightly and rolled onto his back. "Morning."

Draco propped himself up on his elbow. "You regret last night." It wasn't a question.

"No." Harry still laying flat he moved up a little and leaned on his elbows. "No I don't. I have been having feelings for you for a while now and am happy, glad even, but..."

"But what?"

"What now?"

"This." Draco answered as he pushed Harry back and laid on top of him.

Harry smiled and tangled his fingers into the blond locks as he lifted his head a little to meet Draco's lips with his own.

* * *

"Aren't you allowed to use magic then whilst on probation?" Harry asked over breakfast.

"No. I finish it next week and can get my wand back. Actually it's my mothers wand but, after the war, before the ministry took hers and father's money, she bought a new one."

"They took all of your money?"

"Seventy five percent of it. Father moaned about them taking the money saying we will have to live like the Weasley's, said he'd rather be dead. Mother snapped at him telling him he was lucky to be alive. I don't know why he needs money, it's not like he can use it where he now is."

"If he is in Azkaban, why moan about how to live?"

"That's how the Malfoy's are, how they live, how they act; we've always had money and now we don't. As father sees it, getting sent to Azkaban does nothing to the name but losing the money does. I mean the money I have is separate but I have enough to buy my books what I will need when I return for my eighth year."

Harry smiled. "So you are coming back then?"

"Yes. I asked McGonagall and she said she sees no problem in me returning to finish my school year. What about you?"

"I'm coming back."

"Good. I won't exactly be popular when I come back. I need someone to look after me." Draco said, smiling when Harry laughed.

"I think you are big enough to look after yourself."

"You don't want anything to happen to this gorgeous face do you?"

"Vain much?"

"Obviously you have fallen for me with my looks."

"I haven't. Your looks are just a bonus."

"Then what?"

"You have changed Draco. Since we have been talking, the Draco I have been seeing is someone completely different to who I saw at school."

"Harry, who you have seen these last few weeks is who I am. How I acted in school was just that, an act. Who you have seen these past few weeks is the real me."

Harry stood up a little and leaned over the table, Draco meeting him halfway for a kiss.

* * *

It was that night when Harry walked into Severus' old office at just the right time he thought as Draco was there barefoot and shirtless and was just starting to push his trousers down, when they had dropped and he placed his hands on his boxer briefs to pull them down Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Why he did that he had no idea as Draco carried on and pulled his boxer briefs down without taking his eyes off Harry and stepped out of them. "Yes?"

"You sleep naked?"

Draco smirked. "If it is warm I do. But I am about to head and shower."

"Oh I will leave you to it." he said and turned to leave.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped in mid turn. "Yes?"

"What is it you came here for?"

"You can say no."

"No."

Harry laughed. "It's just that when I wake up from a nightmare, after going back to sleep I am awake again not long after as I have another nightmare. I was just wondering... I mean that settee can't be comfortable and I..."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I will have a shower and be with you. Just so long as you know I won't be wearing anything as it is warm, even though we are in the dungeons." Draco said, smiling when Harry blushed.

"That's fine. I'll just shower myself and see you in bed." he said and left but not before he let his eyes drop.

* * *

Harry was standing in the shower, letting the water hit his back. He washed his hair and body and stood there, letting the water wash over him and rinse the suds off him. He closed his eyes and Draco standing naked in front of him came to mind.

Harry took his cock in hand, he used his thumb and finger and twisted the head, pushing the foreskin back and playing with the slit; his head dropped back as he moved his hand further down and slowly began to stroke his cock, he used his free hand to cup his balls, rolling them between his fingers he spread his feet wider apart.

Harry jumped when a hand ran down his back. "Is it me you are picturing Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco stood there just outside the shower as naked as him.

"Is it?"

"Yes." Harry breathed as he let go of himself and pulled Draco into the shower with him and kissed him fiercely, his arms going around the blond's neck, moving his hands so his fingers tangled themselves in the wet locks.

Draco let his hands slowly roam down the brunet's back, one hand cupped his arse whilst his right hand moved around to the front taking both of their cocks in hand and started to pump them both.

"Oh Draco." Harry moaned, his head dropping back which had Draco moving his head forwards and attach his lips to Harry's neck.

Harry used his left hand to hold Draco's head in place as his right hand went straight to the blonds arse where he squeezed which urged the blond on and his hand got faster and faster.

"Oh Draco I'm close." Harry moaned when he felt Draco's finger circling his entrance, his teeth biting into his neck before soothing it with his tongue, Harry came with a cry of Draco's name and spilled all he had over the blond's hand and over both of their stomachs with Draco following, moaning Harry's name.

After getting their breaths back they pulled apart and let the water wash away their come.

"How long were you standing there?" Harry asked as he picked his wand up and dried them both.

"Not long. I came in and saw you weren't there and heard the shower running so thought I would come and look, only fair I think seeing as you have seen me naked."

"I kept my eyes shoulder level." Harry lied as he got into bed.

"Liar. I saw your eyes drop. Seeing you like that I couldn't help but touch you and make myself known."

Harry rolled over and on top of Draco. "I'm glad you did. Night Draco." he said, kissing the blond before laying his head on the blond's chest.

Draco roamed his hand down Harry's back and stopped when he reached his arse getting a moan and a thrust from the brunet. "Night Harry."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning he was flat on his front and a warm comfortable weight on his back, Harry tried to move as best he could without waking the blond, the bathroom door in his sights, as his bladder was full. He managed to get free without waking Draco and quietly walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Feeling better with his bladder now empty Harry washed and brushed his teeth before making his way back to the bed where Draco was now flat on his stomach, his head turned towards Harry, the covers down showing all of his bare back and most of his arse.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and couldn't help but stare at the blonds arse, he bit his lip imagining how that perfect arse would look as it was clenched as Draco fucked him.

"Well good morning."

Harry looked up and saw Draco not looking at him but his cock, he looked down to see he was hard. "I'm sorry." he said and showed Draco his back. "I shouldn't have been staring and I am sorry for last night, it was a moment of weakness on my part and never asked if it was okay with you."

Harry felt the bed move behind him and moaned when seconds later he felt legs either side of him and a firm chest against his back the hardness of Draco's length digging in him. "Harry never apologise I had hoped that what happened last night would happen; if I didn't want it to I wouldn't have come to meet you in the shower and announced my presence. I would have waited in here for you."

"You don't regret it then?"

"No. Do you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blond. "No." he whispered.

Draco smiled and moved his head forwards capturing Harry's lips in a kiss. His hands running down the brunet's chest but when Draco heard a crack he dropped his hands to cover Harry.

"Kreacher is sorry Harry. Kreacher be hearing you in bathroom and thought you would be decent and ready for breakfast." the elf said with his hands over his eyes.

Despite feeling embarrassed Harry couldn't help but smile. "That's alright Kreacher we will both be out in ten minutes."

"Harry happy with Master Draco sir?"

"Yes Kreacher, I am."

"Then Kreacher happy. But Kreacher get mad if Master Draco hurt Master Harry." the elf said looking at an amused Draco and shaking his fist before disappearing with a crack.

"Did your elf just...threaten me?"

Harry laughed. "I think he did."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fantastic. That is the first full night's sleep I have had in years, thank you." Harry answered with a kiss.

"Me also, I haven't had a full nights sleep in over a year."

Harry frowned. "You haven't?"

"With him living in your house and watching your every move and trying to not him see your fear does things Harry."

"I can only imagine, you having him in your house try having him in your head."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I've had it all. Come on, shower and then breakfast before starting work." Harry said as he stood up and helped the blond up.

* * *

"We should have the dungeons done by tomorrow." Harry said as they finished their breakfast.

"I will have to ask McGonagall what she will want me to do next."

"How about... the Astronomy tower?"

"No Harry, that holds bad memories."

"As it does for me. Grimmauld place hold memories of Sirius but I will have to go and live there after my school year. Draco we will be up there together; if we are together up there we will be fine."

"You help with the Astronomy tower then you will be seen. I thought you were here hiding away."

"The Astronomy tower is one of the last things to be done, there are three weeks left before school starts I have to step out sometime, better now than later, get it over with."

Draco nodded. "How do you want to do this?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you like I can slink away, let you go and tell everyone you are fine and..."

"I am not letting you slink anywhere." Harry said as he stood up. "Next week when you finish your probation and get your wand back I will go to the Burrow let them all know I am better now and no longer blame myself, laying awake at night thinking what had happened and how I wished for things to be different and that I am only better now thanks to one person."

"Who?"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco quickly. "I'm looking at him."

"Don't tell them about us."

"Why? Don't you want people to know we are together?"

"I do Harry. I have always known I was gay and when I found out that you liked me I was happy, of course I had to think about it when I overheard you."

"Think about what?"

"How to approach you; should I leave it a while' or tell you and risk the truce we had agreed on."

"Oh."

Draco smiled and stood up. "Kiss?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, smiling as he moved forwards.

"Harry I- ah. I see you are feeling a lot better in yourself again. Of course Kreacher told me but I know he has to obey you and I wasn't to know if you just told him to say that; I thought I would come and see for myself."

Harry pulled away. "Professor."

"It isn't what it looks like Professor." Draco said.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "Of course it is. I am not denying anything."

"Good for you both, after all you have been through I think you can handle a bit of gossip that will soon die down." McGonagall said.

"Can we help you with anything Professor?"

"Yes. Draco was the best at potions when he was here and we need some for the hospital wing."

"If you trust me Professor."

"Of course I do Mister Malfoy. Harry can help."

"Well we should have the dungeons back to how it was by the end of the day, we will start on them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Let me know if there are any ingredients you will need." she said as she turned to leave she stopped and looked at the couple once more. "You both returning for your eighth year?"

"Yes Professor." Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Well, I want house unity so I will have to put you together sharing a dorm. Will people be knowing about the two of you?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Good, if students will see you two, of all people, getting along, surely the others will have no problem...good morning gentlemen." she said and left.

Poppy had gone down to the dungeons and gave Draco and Harry the list of potions that she needs and underlined those that were more urgent.

"Thank you for trusting me to make these potions Madam Pomfrey." Draco said as he took the list off the Matron.

"Nonsense Draco. I know you didn't want any of that. Apart from Myrtle, I was the only one you confided in back in your sixth year."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Yeah. I had to mend the vanishing cabinet. I got injured a few times trying as well."

"Of course he didn't tell me that. He led me to believe that bullies did it and when he came in with those injuries to his chest, he was lucky Severus found him."

"It was my fault Poppy. I did it to him, I didn't know what the spell did, I just got it out of a book."

"Harry Potter of all the people..."

"Madam Pomfrey we were duelling and you know how we used to be. If he didn't hit me with that, he would have been hit with Crucio."

"Even so you don't use spells you don't know."

"All it said next to the spell was that it was for enemies."

"Voldemort was your enemy Harry; Draco was your school bully. But Minerva tells me you now get on?"

"Oh yeah." Harry answered, smiling when Draco put his arm around his waist.

"Does anyone know?"

"You, McGonagall and Kreacher. But I will be telling everyone next week." Harry answered.

"Can I suggest something?" Poppy asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"You tell everyone today. If you tell them all now, they can't accuse Draco of putting a spell on you as he doesn't have his wand and they can't accuse him of feeding you a potion as you haven't even started them yet."

Harry smiled. "That is actually better than what we were going to do. I will go and see the Weasley's today."

"I will ask McGonagall if I can go with you."

"No Draco, they won't be happy and they have wands."

"I know that but I also know if you are there then I will be fine. Please Harry...I can't let you face them alone; I need to defend myself if need be."

"I will speak to Minerva. I am sure she will let you go Draco, if you are with Harry."

"Actually Draco you are on probation not to leave the castle. I will ask them all to come here."

"But Harry..."

"No Draco I don't want to give any of them the chance to report you for leaving the place you are to stay while on probation."

Poppy smiled and left them both to it.

"I will floo them now, you better wait in the bedroom until I get to the part where I tell them I am with someone."

"So I wait until they ask who you are with and then I step out?"

Harry smiled and kissed him. "If you like."

"Oh I do."

* * *

Molly had just placed a freshly baked pie from the oven onto the table, next to the other three, when she heard the floo go.

"Mrs Weasley?"

Molly looked up and saw Harry's head floating in the flames. "Harry! Oh my boy." she said as she hurried over to the fire and dropped to her knees. "Where have you been young man, we have been worried."

"I know I am sorry Mrs Weasley. I can explain all better if you all come to where I am."

"All of us?"

"Yes. It's easier to tell you all."

"Okay dear where are you?"

"Severus Snape's rooms Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry dear we have been there every day as well. We will all be there within the hour."

Harry smiled. "Okay, see you then Mrs Weasley." Harry pulled back from the flames to see Draco sat on the settee, smirk on his face. "What if she came through?"

"I knew she wasn't as I was listening to the conversation. We have at least ten minutes before they all come."

"Yeah."

Draco pulled Harry by the wrist so he ended up in Draco's lap. "Wanna make out?"

Harry smiled and instead of answering, moved forwards and kissed the blond which quickly turned passionate.

Draco was just unbuttoning Harry shirt when Harry gasped and pulled back. "No."

"No?"

"The Weasley's could be here any minute."

"But Harry I am getting hard." Draco groaned as he thrust up causing Harry to moan.

"It's your own fault for starting it." Harry said as he got up, and pulled Draco up with him.

They both walked into the bedroom and Draco dropped onto the bed and watched as Harry did his shirt up making himself look more presentable, once done he walked over to Draco and kissed him. "Remember to listen out for your cue and please be quiet until you do come out."

"I am always quiet."

"How you was in the shower last night proves that what you just said was a lie." Harry said, smiling as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Harry had just sat down when the floo flared and all the Weasley's stepped out of the fireplace one by one, Arthur being the last one out. Molly had been first and pulled Harry from the settee and into the tightest hug she had ever given him. "Oh Harry, we have been so worried. Only that article in the paper has assured me you were safe and well; but how have you been since then?"

"Let him breathe Mum and he might tell you." Ron said as he gave his best friend a one armed hug, once he was free from Molly's embrace. He pulled back from Ron to see Ginny, George, Charlie and Bill holding pies. "Mum brought them for you mate; she had just finished them this morning when you called." Ron explained.

Once the pies were in the kitchen and Harry had made his way around the Weasleys and hugged them all he asked Kreacher to bring a tea tray for them all. "Now Harry dear, please don't say you still blame yourself for all the deaths." Molly said.

"Fred's death was in no way your fault Harry. Fred and I chose to fight; there was nothing you could have done to stop us. We knew what could happen if we chose to fight." George said.

"Yes, but this war was between me and Voldemort."

"Harry, if you started the war then I can understand you blaming yourself but you didn't; all you wanted to do was end it and no one can blame you for that or anything that happened during the war." Charlie said.

"You said you are getting better now Harry, now that you no longer blame yourself." Arthur said.

"That's right. I have been talking to someone; a few weeks ago he would have been the last person I would have talked to, but he has seen me crying a few times. Kreacher woke him to come to me when he couldn't rouse me from sleep when having a nightmare; he managed to and refused to leave until I talked. It helped, it really helped; it is because of him I am eating again...well I was before but not as much as I am now."

"Sounds as though he has brought you back to us." Bill said.

"He has. I have..." Harry took a deep breath. "I have fallen for him and he has told me he fell for me a while ago."

"He?" Ron asked.

"Who is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Me." came a voice.

All the Weasley's turned to the door, jaws dropping when they saw Draco Malfoy standing there.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

Harry got up and walked over to Draco taking his hand in his, earning a small smile from the blond. Harry turned back to the quiet room; Ron was in shock, Molly, Arthur and Charlie were surprised, George was grinning, Bill looked thoughtful and Ginny...Ginny looked angry. Slowly Bill stood up and walked over to the two of them, his hand held out at arms length to Draco who stared at it, too suprised to do anything else. "Welcome to the family Draco."

"Really?" Draco asked as he took Bill's offered hand.

"No not really you...Deatheater! Harry how can you do this to us, turn on all of us for him?"

"I haven't, you can't help who you fall for Ginny."

"Remember what happened months ago at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes Ginny, I remember it. I remember Draco here risking his life by lying saying it wasn't me, when he knew full well it was."

"You make me sick." she hissed and flooed away.

"Are you kidding me mate?" Ron asked.

"No. It is very real."

Draco offered his hand to Ron who just looked at it before pulling Harry away, Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco to see him being hugged by Molly. "You helped my son." he heard her say as he was dragged away by Ron.

When they were out of hearing distance Ron started to speak. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Never been more sure of anything else. He makes me happy Ron."

"Well I don't like it, I don't like him, but I trust you and your judgement."

Harry smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you...I just have to tell Hermione now. I wonder how she will take it."

"You know 'Mione, if I took it this well then you have nothing to worry about with her."

"Harry? You alright?" Draco called over once he had escaped the throng of Weasley's.

Harry smiled as he and Ron walked back over. "I still don't like you, Ferret, but I like Harry and trust his judgement."

"Will you be upsetting Harry and giving him a hard time because he is with me?"

"No."

Draco smiled and reached out to take Harry's hand. "Then I am happy that you don't like me, I can deal with that, as long as Harry is happy."

The Weasley's had stayed for an hour before leaving them both to it. "Guess what I fancy?" Harry said looking at Draco.

"Me?"

Harry laughed. "You do think a lot of yourself. And besides you, pie. Molly brought four of them for me."

"Well, in a way I should be glad you are eating more."

"Of course, want some?"

"No I have to watch my figure."

Harry smiled and shook his head as he picked up one of the pies and carried it into the kitchen. "While I am eating, why don't you check the stores and see what ingredients there are and see if we will need more."

After eating his pie Harry washed up and went to find Draco; he found him in the store room looking amongst the shelves checking jars and tins, writing down what was in each one and how much. "Will we need much?"

"Quite a bit actually, some of the things can wait until tomorrow but some of what Poppy needs are made from things we haven't got."

"Do you know where we can find these ingredients?"

"Yeah. I will go, you stay here and get things ready."

"No Draco we will get them quicker if we both go."

"Honestly Harry if you get things ready here and start chopping what we to do need by the time you have done that I will have gotten what we need."

"They are in Hogwarts grounds aren't they?"

"Hagrid's garden. Won't be long."

* * *

It was one hour later and Harry who had chopped, sliced, diced and ground all the ingredients and still no sign of Draco he had just got to the door when it opened and a dirty looking Draco walked in holding up some roots. "Can you slice these as thin as you can please, while I go and shower?"

Harry took them off his boyfriend and placed them amongst the other ingredients and followed the blond. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"When I came back here after the war I walked past Hagrid's garden, everything was dead, all the plants, what plants he did have, those ingredients have done well to say there was nothing there weeks ago."

"They have." Draco lied as he stripped and stepped into the shower.

"You know Draco I never told anyone about what happened when I went to meet Voldemort, thinking I was walking my last steps; before I got there I stopped. I had the resurrection stone."

"The deathly hallows." Draco answered. "They all do exist then, I knew of the wand."

"I had the stone and I have the cloak as I am a descendant from the Peverell brothers I stopped at a clearing and turned the stone three times, my parents, godfather and Remus appeared, when I dropped the stone I saw some lilies nearby, next to those were -"

"Alright Harry, you caught me, I told you they were in his garden as I didn't want you going into the forest so soon after what happened." Draco said as stepped out of the shower, smiling in thanks when Harry waved his wand to dry him off.

Harry stepped forwards and placed a kiss on the blond's lips. "Thank you. I will just go and slice them up whilst you get dressed."

* * *

It was the following week when Harry who had been waiting anxiously in the sitting room his leg twitching as he was bouncing his foot, Kreacher coming to sit with him and start cleaning around when Harry told him he was fine.

Harry had seen Kreacher keep looking at him whilst he was pretending to clean; Harry knew he wasn't cleaning as he told Harry first thing that he didn't it before he and Draco woke. "This is stupid Kreacher. Draco only went to end his probation and retrieve his wand he has been gone two hours."

"Maybe there is being complications."

"What complications? He goes in signs the right papers to say he has worked his probation to the full proves he is Draco Malfoy signs the papers that he has his wand and then back here."

"Kreacher is not knowing Harry. Kreacher can go and look for Draco if Harry wishes."

Harry opened his mouth to answer when the door banged open and Draco stormed in. "Make yourself scarce Kreacher."

"Kreacher is not knowing what you mean."

"He means leave until he calls you." Draco snapped as he sat down.

"Don't snap at him." Harry turned to Kreacher. "Go and see Minerva tell her Draco is back and see if she wants anything doing."

"Yes Harry." Kreacher said before leaving.

"No need to snap at Kreacher Draco, he has done nothing to you."

"Sorry I..."

Harry frowned, looking at Draco properly for the first time since he came back. "Draco what's wrong?"

"I went to the ministry signed all the paperwork stating I did what I was told and did all the hours of my probation signed the paper which means I am now a free man, paid for my crimes and can now go about and do as I please."

"Well that's great news isn't it?"

"Oh yes it would be if I had a fucking wand!"

"They... They kept your wand? Why?"

"The wand was my mother's; I had to use hers after you escaped the Manor. Mother bought herself a new one after the war, before the Ministry took most of the money. They told me that, with it being my mothers wand and not mine, I can not have it back; if my mother was to go in and collect it and give it me, that would be fine. Once she collected it it was hers to do with as she wished but, oh they looked so smug in telling me that that will never happen, as Mother is under house arrest now."

Draco dropped his head back. "How am I to return to school without a wand? How am I to defend myself?"

"Kreacher!"

"Harry be calling Kreacher. What can Kreacher be doing for Harry and his Draco."

"His Draco?" Draco asked.

Harry ignored Draco and continued to look at Kreacher. "Kreacher can you go to my room at Grimmauld place and get me the long thin box in the big chest at the bottom of my bed please?"

"Kreacher be going now."

"Harry what are you doing?"

"You will see."

A pop indicated that Kreacher had returned. "Kreacher be getting what you asked for."

Harry smiled and took the long thin box from the elf. "Thank you Kreacher that will be all."

"While on the run my wand broke, I had used a wand Ron had nicked from the snatchers and that had to do until I got a better one. Because I struggled against you and won yours, I could use yours; it worked well for me. The Elder wand Voldemort used belonged to me but he didn't know that. After he died, I used the Elder wand to repair my wand and replaced the Elder wand with Dumbledore. I have my own wand back now Draco. It is only right I return this to you." Harry explained as he opened the box.

Draco gasped when he saw his own wand lying on a bed of velvet cushion, he reached out to take it but pulled back, feeling hesitant to take it.

"Go ahead Draco. It's yours."

Draco looked at Harry before dropping his eyes and touching his wand, curling his fingers around the wood and removing it from its cushion he held it tight and pointed it at the door.

Harry smiled. "Locking charm?"

"Yes." Draco breathed as he waved his wand in a circular motion around the room. "Silencing charm." he said.

"Getting used to it again?"

"Yes."

"Do something else Draco."

Draco turned to look at Harry and, with another wave of his wand, they went from sitting fully clothed on the settee to sitting naked on the settee. Harry laughed and pulled Draco up and dragged him to the bedroom.

Harry shut the door behind him and turned to see Draco laying on the bed, his legs spread. "Draco?"

"I want you in me Harry."

Harry walked over to the bed and climbed on it. He straddled the blonds thighs, reached out and took the blonds cock in hand.

"Oh Harry." Draco moaned as Harry slowly moved his hand up and down the hardened shaft. Harry looked at Draco, he had thrown his head back on the pillow, closed his eyes and was biting his bottom lip.

Harry lowered his left hand and cupped Draco's balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand he lifted his hand to coat the fingers of his left hand in the pre-come that was leaking from the slit. Moving his hand back down Harry shifted so he was now on his knees is between Draco's spread legs.

His left hand dropped down again, taking his lovers sac in his hand, using his index finger to tease Draco's puckered hole.

"Oh Harry please."

"Please what Draco?"

"In me, please. Do something."

Harry smiled and slipped his finger past the ring of muscles, moaning as Draco's hole sucked greedily on his finger.

"More Harry." Draco groaned as he moved his legs up, bending them at the knees, his feet flat on the bed.

Harry removed his hand from the blonds cock and laid flat on his front taking the hard length into his mouth as he added another finger. Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry's head and buried his fingers into the dark strands, pulling it harder than necessary when Harry sucked harder making him torn whether to thrust up into the willing mouth or to push down onto the fingers that were giving him as much pleasure as the brunet's mouth.

Harry pulled back and looked up. "Thrust Draco."

Draco didn't need to be told twice and thrust up into Harry's willing mouth, moaning when he dropped down Harry thrust his fingers into him, scissoring them and stretching him. After three more thrust Draco came with a cry of Harry's name as he spilled all down the brunet's throat.

Harry moved up and kissed Draco, tasting himself on the Slytherin's tongue, taking his cock in hand Harry took advantage of Draco's orgasmic state and entered the blond in one swift thrust.

"Oh fuck Harry..." Draco moaned as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the brunet's arse.

"No Draco." Harry panted as he began to thrust. "Fuck you."

Draco reached up and pulled Harry's head down for a kiss, his tongue pushing past the brunet's lips as the fingers of his free hand dug into his shoulder.

Harry pulled out and turned the both over. Draco, seeing Harry sit up, his back against the headboard, quickly straddled the Gryffindor and sunk down onto his cock.

"Ride me Draco."

"Yes." Draco hissed as he held on tight to the headboard either side of Harry's head and started to bounce.

Harry placing one hand on the blond's waist his other going to his cock, pumping it in time with Draco's movements. "Fuck...I don't think I can last Draco." he moaned, his hand going from his waist to his arse, squeezing the flesh there that urged Draco on and made him bounce harder and faster.

"Me either... oh fuck...oh Harry." He moaned as, for the second time that night, Draco came, crying out Harry's name as he spilled all he had over both their stomachs. Draco moaned again when he heard Harry cry his name and hummed at the feeling of being filled with Harry's come.

Harry leaned over and picked up his wand and cleaned them both up before gently lifting Draco off him and laying them both down. "Sleep?" he asked.

Eyes already closed and his arms around the Gryffindor, Draco just hummed sleepily a small smile on his face when he felt lips press against his forehead.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

Before they knew it it was September the first and Harry stood with Draco at Hogsmeade station, waiting for the train to pull in. "Are you sure about this Harry? I mean...it is one thing for your family to know, as they will keep quiet should you so wish them to, but standing here like this, hand in hand, clearly states that we are together. It will be in every paper tomorrow and owls will be arriving."

"I don't care Draco." Harry said as he let go of Draco's hand and put his arm around the blond, smiling when Draco rested his head on his shoulder.

The train had only just stopped when the door opened and Hermione jumped out and ran over to Harry and threw herself at him; he laughed when he caught her and hugged her back.

"You do that a lot with Harry." Draco said, surprised when Hermione pulled back from Harry and hugged him.

"Ron told me everything...and ignore Ginny."

Draco pulled back, seeing Harry greet Ron, lowered his voice. "Ignore Ginny? What has she been saying?"

"I thought she sent you owls."

"No."

"Oh. Well ignore whatever she sends to you or says to you."

"The eighth year share dorms. There is me and Harry, Ron with Blaise and you with Pansy."

"Drakey!" a squeal came.

Draco closed his eyes. "Oh Merlin save me."

Pansy came running over and hugged him before linking her arm in his. "Why didn't you write? I missed you."

"I couldn't write while on my probation; they checked my mail."

"Your probation finished three weeks ago. We are together Drakey."

"Don't call me Drakey, Pansy, you know I hate that and we are not together...we never were. You liked to believe we were, I just never corrected you."

"The war is over we can be together now, though."

"Pansy, I'm gay and with someone."

"No. This is just a fad, a passing phase."

"Pansy, I wouldn't take it up the arse every night if it was a passing phase or fad."

"Every night?" she asked as she unlinked her arm from his. "Who gives it you up the arse every night?"

"I do." Harry answered as he walked up to Draco and put his arm around him. "In the morning as well, if we both wake up horny...which we do."

Pansy looked from Harry to Draco who smirked. "It's true Pansy, we are together, have been for just over a month."

Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times before walking off to find Blaise.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be, she was going to find out anyway and I was telling her when you came and made it worse, wanting her to know you have me every morning and night. Possessive much?"

"With you...yes ." Harry answered and joined lips with the Slytherin.

Draco pulled away and hugged Harry, his smile leaving his face when he saw the looks he was getting. Wand or not he didn't feel safe with the looks he was receiving and held on to Harry tighter when he saw Ginny glaring at him, all the while tapping her wand against her thigh.

"I have had a talk with McGonagall. She can't give us a double bed; well, she can but she said no, but that doesn't matter, we will just use mine and make it bigger. I know we can fit in a single, but in a single we can't roll around." Harry said kissing Draco's earlobe.

Draco just hummed and put a smile on his face when he felt Harry pull away to look at him.

* * *

At the feast when the food appeared Draco started piling his plate, McGonagall had given a long speech saying how she couldn't thank those enough who came to help. Draco smiled along with Harry. As soon as she mentioned Harry every head in the hall turned in their direction.

Hating the stares Harry ducked his head missing all the glares that were then sent Draco's way, looking down at his food he pushed it away remember the glare before McGonagall continued with her speech.

"You not hungry?" Harry asked.

"I was earlier, must have pushed myself past it." Looking up, Draco saw Hermione looking concerned so took a bread roll and bit into it.

After the meal McGonagall walked up to the eighth year table. "Right then, Misters Potter and Malfoy sharing a dorm. Misters Weasley and Zabini. Misses Granger and Parkinson. Misters Finnigan and Nott, Misses Greengrass and Patil, doesn't matter which one, and the other Miss Patil will be sharing with Miss Bones and Misters Longbottom and Thomas."

* * *

The next day after breakfast Harry and Draco had parted, Harry going to Care Of Magical Creatures whilst Draco went to potions. As Draco walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons, he felt a spell hit it back and fell down the last two, the tangy taste in his mouth told him he had bit his tongue drawing blood.

"Death Eater scum." he heard someone hiss, turning his head he saw the flash of long red hair as it disappeared around the corner. Draco sighed and got up, dusting off his clothes and opened the door to the potions room, Slughorn seeing him sent him straight to the hospital wing, missing what Draco saw...smirks on the faces of Seamus, Dean and the Patil twins.

"Oh Draco dear what happened?" Poppy asked as soon as she saw Draco walk in, blood running down his chin and dripping onto his jumper.

"I wad on my way do podions and fell." he said, answering as best he could with a mouthful of blood.

Poppy sighed and waved her wand clearing all the blood away and healing his tongue. "How is that?"

"Better. Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"You are welcome, now what really happened?"

Draco sighed. "I got hit with a trip jinx."

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"You need to tell Harry."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do...because if you don't, then I will."

* * *

When Draco walked into potions he went over to Hermione. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Fine." he answered as he started chopping up a root.

"Who did it Draco?"

"Ginny, got hit in the back with a trip jinx; I turned and all I saw was a flash of long red hair disappearing around the corner."

"Harry will want to know who it was."

"Not if I don't tell him about it."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks it had continued with Draco, tripping jinxes and stinging hexes, he had managed to dodge most of them but one had caught him off guard. They sent a stinging jinx his way and when it hit Draco's legs and he dropped he didn't have to guess to know who it was; there was only one person at Hogwarts he knew of with an Irish accent...Seamus Finnegan.

When Draco knew Harry would be in the Charms room with Professor Flitwick, Draco got into a hot bath to soothe his legs, hissing when the stings and marks touched the water. He wet a cloth and gently placed it on his stomach, moaning in pain as the hot cloths touched the skin on his stomach.

"Kreacher?" he tried, knowing it might not work as he is Harry's elf.

Kreacher appeared in front of Draco and the blond saw the elf's eyes widen when he looked over Draco's naked form. "What is happened to you ?"

"Never mind that Kreacher..."

"Kreacher be getting Harry."

"No!" Draco yelled, before the elf could disappear. "Please Kreacher, I don't want to worry him. Please, can you just get me some cream to put on this until I can go to see Poppy."

"First Draco is to be promising Kreacher he will tell his Harry."

Draco sighed. "I will, just...please Kreacher."

Kreacher left returning seconds with a small tub. "Draco be rubbing this on, it will help."

Draco reached out and took it, "Thank you Kreacher."

"Draco is welcome, just make sure you tell your Harry." the elf said, bowing before vanishing with a pop.

* * *

After soaking in the bath and healing what he could, he slipped on some thin cotton bottoms and a t-shirt he climbed into bed, thinking on what he would say to Harry when he asked him why he was sleeping in clothes, when he hadn't slept in clothes since their first night together.

When Harry had come in he had stripped in the bedroom and headed to the shower asking Draco to join him as he always did but, when he would always say yes and join him, he hated saying no, as he loved his showers with Harry.

When Harry had showered and got into bed he paused and looked at Draco. "Why aren't you naked?"

"I don't always sleep naked." Draco said, laughing a little.

"You have since we have been together."

"I know, but I don't feel all that well."

"You don't? What's wrong? In what way not well?"

"Harry stop worrying. It is just too much reading and studying and not enough sleep. Not eating much either."

Harry looked at Draco; he knew he wasn't telling the truth, he was hiding something, he just had to find out what.

They had laid in bed and just held each other, the odd kiss here and there until Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms, once Harry knew the blond was asleep he lifted Draco's top up and frowned when he saw angry red lines that were raised against his skin. Stinging hex, how did Draco get these?

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up and realised two things, one he was naked and two he was being stared at by Harry who was sat on the edge of the bed. "Explain." the brunet said.

"Morning to you too." Draco said as he sat up, knowing there was no point in hiding his welts now that Harry had seen them.

"Draco how did you get these?"

"My wand backfired?"

"Try again."

"I fell into some nettles outside Harry that's all."

"Liar."

Draco sighed and stood up. "What do you want me to say Harry."

"The truth."

Draco sighed. "People who don't like us together and who hate me, mainly your friends have been doing this."

"I don't believe that."

"I knew you wouldn't that's why I didn't say anything." Draco snapped as he marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Harry decided to spend the full day with Draco and see just what was going on, he had had his breakfast with him, studied together, went for a walk together, went into Hogsmeade, flew around the quidditch pitch if Harry had walked away from Draco he had made sure he was in his sight at all times. Nothing happened to Draco all day.

When Harry pointed this out to Draco that night he got snapped at again. "Of course I have gone a day without getting pushed or cursed or called names or slapped; you have never left my sight, they won't do it in front of you. Ugh, you can be so stupid sometimes Potter." he said as he headed towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something for these welts from Madam Pomfrey. I hate sleeping in clothes." he said and walked out. As soon as the portrait closed behind him Harry hurried up the stairs and rifled through his trunk and got out what he was looking for, the Marauders map. Casting a Disillusionment charm on himself, Harry quickly followed Draco and saw Ginny on the map, getting closer and closer to Draco's dot.

Getting closer Harry turned the corner and saw Ginny not far in front of him and Draco not far in front of her. "Ferret, all on your own now, no Harry about."

Draco sighed. "What do you want Weasley?"

"No more Death Eater scum walking amongst the corridors. Don't you know Harry is with you because he feels sorry for you? Harry is like that, forgiving no matter what you do and you are taking advantage. Harry was mine before yours and will be again."

"Weasley, why can't you just accept that Harry has moved on and is gay. If I thought anyone would have a problem with it, it would be Ron."

"Don't you say my brother's name. Ron hates you, he just puts up with you for Harry's sake."

"If that were true Weasley, wouldn't you do the same if you cared for Harry?" Draco asked and turned to head to the hospital wing without waiting for an answer.

Harry watched as Ginny took her wand out and noticed the wrist movement. A Bat Bogey hex. With a flick of his wand he sent Ginny's wand flying in the air to land several feet away from her, giving Draco enough time to get into the hospital wing. Draco was right, he had been suffering and not telling Harry as he didn't want him to fall out with him or think bad of his friends; if they treated the one he wanted, and was falling in love with, like that, as far as he was concerned they weren't friends.

Seeing Ginny growl and walk away, Harry headed to McGonagall's office; he had to get them back for what they were doing to Draco and there was only one person who could help. When Harry got there he saw McGonagall leaving, waiting until she turned the corner Harry took the charm off him and went up and closed the door behind him.

"Potter still as ignorant as ever, entering without knocking."

Harry turned and looked up at the portrait of Severus Snape. "Hello sir."

"Potter."

"I have come to see you."

"Well you have done that."

"Sir, Draco is being bullied and he has kept it from me because it is some of those whom I thought of as friends that are doing it to him."

"So what have you come to ask of me?"

"Help."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight which will be the last chapter is up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: **__**Losing so many in the war and blaming himself, Harry finds solace in the last person he expects, helping him heal not only his mind but his heart as well.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Cathcer1984 and is therefore dedicated to her. Hope you like it :D**_

_**This story will have Eight chapters, a chapter a day :D**_

_**I want to thank Marksmom for beta'ing this for me and for help with the title and Summary. Thank you x**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

* * *

An hour later Harry walked into his and Draco's rooms and saw Draco and Hermione sitting on the settee talking, with Ron in the chair looking bored; Draco and Hermione were sitting with a book between them. "Ron, if you knew she came here to talk with Draco about school work, why come?"

Draco looked up. "He is trying to get back into Hermione's good books." he answered.

"What did you do Ron?" Harry asked as he sat on the arm of the settee and placed his hand on the back of Draco's neck, stroking the nape with his thumb.

Hermione looked up and glared at Harry. "He is like you, he didn't believe me when I told him Draco was being bullied."

"I did believe he was being bullied I just didn't believe my friends would do that."

"And I agree with Harry; Ginny wouldn't do all that to Draco, it makes her out as a sore loser and Ginny isn't like that."

"Actually, Ron, she is mate. I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself and followed Draco earlier to the hospital wing and saw Ginny." Harry said, smiling apologetically to Draco when he turned his head to look at him.

Hermione looked at them both and stood up. "We'll leave you to it. Come on, Ron."

Ron stood up. "I will have words with Ginny."

"No Ron. I will sort it, it isn't just her it is others as well. Let no one know you know anything." Harry said, smiling when his friends agreed before leaving.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry said as he sat beside Draco on the settee. 'I just couldn't believe my first lot of real friends would do something like that to the one I am..."

"Yes?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "To the one I am slowly falling in love with."

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before holding up a small tub. "Madam Pomfrey says I am to rub this on my welts after soaking in a hot bath. I would like it if you would rub it on, kissing them better before doing so?"

Harry laughed and took the tub off Draco before kissing him. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Later in bed Draco was laying in Harry's arms, his head on the Gryffindor's chest. "Me too Harry."

"You too what?"

"I am falling in love with you."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. "Draco... I need the names of those who have been doing this to you."

"Harry..."

"Draco please?"

Draco sighed. "Ginny, Seamus, Patil twins."

"Who else?"

"That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry, I promise. It is mostly Ginny and Seamus."

When Draco had fallen asleep Harry had got out of bed as best he could without waking the blond and got dressed, once dressed Harry left their rooms and found the Patil twins right away, casting the spell on them Severus had taught him. He found Ginny and Seamus outside laughing with Dean, making sure not to catch Dean Harry cast the spell and headed back to his and Draco's rooms.

Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard the door to their bedroom door open and saw Draco walk in not a stitch of clothing on. Harry smiled and stood up. "You do know anyone could walk in here don't you."

"I'm not bothered."

"I am. How would you like it if I walked around naked knowing anyone can come in?"

"I wouldn't it would bring out my possessive side."

"Like it has mine." Harry said as he came to stand in front of the blond. "Your welts look less angry." he said as he ran his fingers over the Slytherin's chest. "What are these that have scared over? I thought you said it hasn't been going on long."

"It has been going on since we started back, these scars are from something else."

"Me? Draco I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's fine, if you didn't I would have used the Crucio spell on you. They wouldn't have scarred but I wanted them to."

"Why?"

"To remind me of my stupidity. All you did was come to ask why I did it. There was no need to start firing."

"There was no need for me to use a spell when I didn't know what it did. All it said next to it was that it was for enemies, Draco. The most you were, was my school bully and I thank you for that; you were the only one who took me as you saw me. You never told me what you thought I wanted to hear."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry which soon turned passionate, Harry's arms going around Draco, hands roaming down his back stopping when he reached the globes of his arse making the blond man moan and throw his arms around Harry's neck his fingers going into the messy dark strands.

"Ahem."

Harry and Draco both froze before Harry tightened his hold. "Hermione Draco isn't decent."

"Oh sorry I thought he had briefs on."

"Briefs?" Draco went to move but was stopped by Harry. "I don't wear briefs, I don't even own underwear."

"Oh." Hermione went red. "I will just wait outside until you are decent."

When they heard the portrait close Harry shook his head at a smirking Draco. "You do own underwear."

"I don't know why. I never wear them."

"Why not?"

"You can see the line of them through my trousers Harry. I will go and put something on, let Hermione back in." He said, kissing Harry before going back into their bedroom.

Harry was sat talking to Hermione when Draco came out in jogging bottoms and a top the looked too big for him.

"Are those Harry's clothes?"

"They are. Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"I want to pick up what we started when Hermione goes. With these I can just pull them down, bend over and I'm ready."

"Draco, will you stop making Hermione blush?"

Hermione laughed. "It's alright, I have just come to see what Harry is going to do now he knows about the others."

"I've already done it. When he was asleep I saw those who Draco said it was."

Draco sat down. "What did you say to them?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then how can you have done something if you have said nothing to them?" Hermione asked.

"When I saw what Ginny did with Draco outside the hospital wing I went straight to Minerva's office and talked to Severus, asking for his help."

"What did he do?" Draco asked.

"He taught me a spell...that's all I am saying. The rest you will have to find out on your own."

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Hermione said, standing up.

"You can. Me and Harry have unfinished business first."

* * *

Hermione smiled when Harry and Draco came into the great hall and sat side by side opposite her. "Wearing your own clothes now?" she asked.

"What's that?" Ron asked looking from his girlfriend to his best friend.

"Draco was wearing my clothes earlier."

"Why?"

"Because they smell like him."

Hermione looked at Draco. "You said it was because they are loose and easier too, as you just have to pull them down and bend over."

"That too." he smirked, earning a kiss on the cheek from Harry.

Just then Ginny squealed making everyone jump. Ron looked at his sister. "What's up Gin?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Then why did you squeal?" he asked.

"I said it was nothing." she snapped, glaring at Draco.

Ron seeing the look looked at Draco. "Have you done something to Ginny?"

"How? She is sat over there I can't reach her with my leg."

"What about your wand?"

"It's upstairs."

Harry, knowing full well what it was, only continued to eat a small smile on his face.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry and Draco were sat outside against a tree by the lake. Harry sat against the tree Draco with his back against Harry's chest when they heard two people arguing. Recognising the voices Harry cast a Disillusionment charm on them both, telling Draco to be quiet.

Seconds later Ginny and Seamus came into view. "He has to be doing something to us, Seamus; every spell we hit Malfoy with, we suffer the effects."

"The Patil twins say the same thing is happening to them. Parvati put a spell on him and he walked away nothing wrong and she ran to the hospital wing crying as her hair not only kept changing colour but also changing length. How Malfoy is with his hair, she couldn't wait to try it on him."

"Maybe we should go to McGonagall." Ginny suggested.

"And tell her what exactly? That the spells we are casting on Malfoy are affecting us and not him?"

"That's a good idea." Harry said as he let him and Draco be seen.

"Harry..."

"Save it Ginny. Seamus I can understand to a certain extent but you? Why?"

"Because not only are you meant to be with me but you two are friends and now lovers," Ginny spat the word 'lovers' "After what he put Luna and Dean through at Malfoy Manor."

"If you listen to Lovegood carefully Weasley, you will know that, if it wasn't for me and my mother, she, Thomas and the others wouldn't have eaten, as You-Know-Who was quite happy to let them starve. Why do you think I didn't give Harry away? Dead...we all die, alive...we all have a chance of living."

"So, you just saved him to save your own skin." Ginny snapped.

"What about you? The most you had for Harry was a schoolgirl crush; what is the real reason you want to be with him now, surely not the same as me?"

"And what is your reason?"

"I love Harry."

"Bollocks, you see him as a get out of Azkaban card."

"Draco already had his sentence given to him before we got together, Gin." Harry stood up helping Draco to stand. "But I agree with you."

"You do?" Ginny and Draco said in unison.

"Yes. Lets us all go to McGonagall and ask her if she knows why the spells you keep casting on Draco are affecting you and not him. Or...you can ask me and I will tell you as I am the one who is doing it."

"You Harry? Why would you do that to us...we are your friends!" Seamus snapped.

"Friends do not bully and hurt the one I love; Draco didn't do anything to you during the war, has never done anything to you, so why hate him?"

"He's a Malfoy, that's enough." Seamus answered.

"Is that it? Draco has been my school bully from day one; his father fought against Sirius, his aunt killed him and his father gave you, Ginny, that book knowing what would happen. Draco and his father are two very different people; out of all of us standing here, if anyone should hate him then it should be me, but I don't."

"It's just how you are Harry, give anyone a second chance."

"Yes I am and out of all the people I think about giving a second chance to I never thought that you would be one of them, Ginny."

Ginny actually looked sorry. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Wrong person Ginny." he said as he took Draco's hand and led him away.

* * *

That night after coming down from their high Draco turned and looked at Harry. "What spell did you use on them Harry?"

"A rebounding one, whatever spell they use on you it rebounds and affects them."

"You would hurt your friends for me?"

"Draco, I didn't hurt them, they did that on their own."

"And did you mean what you said to them, about loving me?"

"Yes." Harry turned onto his side and gathered the blond in his arms. "I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Potter."

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

It was exactly a year to the day since the war ended, and Harry and Draco, along with the rest of the eighth years and seventh years, stood waiting to graduate; after taking their NEWTs there was no reason for them to stay.

Harry and Draco had decided to move in together after they left Hogwarts; Draco had found out that Severus had left him Spinners End in his will and together, during weekends or when they could, they visited the place and did it up to how they wanted it.

On the first floor, it had a large kitchen that had a door leading to a basement which Draco and Harry saw was Severus' own lab so Draco did it up making it his own lab, as he planned on opening a shop. It also had a large seating area and dining room along with a small library.

On the second floor it had three bedrooms, two studies, one for each Harry and Draco, and two bathrooms. The weekend before they were set to move in Harry told Minerva about her promise to Severus about being moved and, telling him she will miss him, Minerva handed a glowering Severus over to Harry; he had threatened Harry with everything he could think of if he so much as dropped him or scuffed him up. Rolling his eyes, Harry merely shrunk him, only resizing him when in the laboratory at Spinner's End. Harry hung him on the wall and stepped back.

Severus, seeing where Harry had brought him, thanked him as he would be able to help his godson as he made his own potions, teaching him all he knew to help him, even after death. Harry did all of this as a surprise for Draco, to knowing Draco had done something similar, asking his mother about her cousin Sirius, finding a portrait of him before he went to Azkaban and had it put in Harry's study where he would be studying Charms when not at the school, learning with Flitwick.

It was the day of graduation and Harry and Draco stood side by side, holding hands; the seventh years would be called first and shake the Professors' hands. Ginny had shaken all of her Professors hands and then hugged Draco first and then Harry. Ginny had come forward and apologised and slowly Draco and Harry started to talk to her once again, all of them now becoming close friends. After hugging them both, she went to Dean, who kissed and hugged her and she hugged him back.

Finally Harry was the last one to be called and instead of getting a handshake from his Professors, he got a hug and a thank you. McGonagall had given a speech telling them all that tonight was a night for celebration; some treated it a celebration of finally graduating, others of it being a year to the day since Voldemort died and others celebrating the life of friends and family who had died.

During the celebration Harry got everyone's attention and made a speech about graduating, remembering loved ones and how happy he was to have finally had a normal year at Hogwarts. He thanked his friends who had helped him have a normal year at school but, most of all, he thanked Draco, the man he loved for helping him, bringing him back from a place he didn't want to be.

At the end of the speech Harry had the crowd in stunned silence but none so more than Draco when Harry got down on bended knee and opened a small box in front of Draco who just stood there. "Draco I love you so much. I have known you for eight years, been with you romantically for eight months, in love with you for seven, there is no one else I would rather spend my life with. Draco... will you marry me?"

"Yes." Draco answered before Harry finished his question.

The crowd started whistling, clapping and cheering, but Harry and Draco didn't hear them as they were lost in each other. Harry slid the ring onto Draco's finger and picked him up, laughing when the blond's legs went around his waist. "I love you Harry. So much." Draco said, kissing his now fiance.

"I love you too Draco. Now and always." he whispered, eagerly returning the kiss, not able to believe that he, Harry Potter, finally, finally, had his happy ending.

* * *

_**The end!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
